1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a map image, more particularly to a method for generating a customized composite map image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) was originally developed for military purpose, but has recently been employed in various commercial applications, such as GPS navigation. As GPS navigation becomes ubiquitous, more and more telecommunication service providers and personal navigation device (PND) manufacturers now provide location-based services, e.g., provision of points of interest (POI) according to locality of service subscribers.
However, maps and POI provided by the telecommunication service providers and the PND manufacturers are not customized and might not satisfy needs of the service subscribers.